Still Working on Title
by Psicoticos Angel
Summary: AUish, bits of OOCness, and Incest. Two men find themselves in a situation. One bunking with the other after catching his boyfriend cheating, and the other struggling not to love him. So what happens when they find out they're brothers?RyoXSho Discontinue
1. Falling Slowly

**Why am I writing this? I don't know, since I dislike this pairing. Maybe it's because I feel sorry for it because it has never been given a chance. After all, when one reads several stories written by immature authors that are completely unrealistic, one begins to hate that pairing.**

**This story is not meant to support ****Marufujicest****. It is simply a realistic take on the pairing because no one has written a realistic ****fic**** on this pairing yet. A majority of them seem to involve rape, male pregnancy, underage sex without any legal consequences, and so much OOCness to the point where they should probably be labeled AUs.**

**And since no one has written ****a realistic take on the pairing**** (with the exception of a few I've seen, but even then they can be unrealistic)**** I will****, with the help of my new beta.**

**Anyways, this story ****is somewhat AUish because all the logical and Canon reasons as to why they would love each other in the first place my beta and I came up with conflicted with the anime, so you can expect some ****OOCness**** and some alternations to their past. Also, ****Sho**** will be eighte****en and Ryo shall twenty and a majority**** of the events that occurred in the anime will have occurred in this story as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

Chapter 1-Falling Slowly

_My beloved son __Shin'__ichi__, I know you must resent me for har__dly talking about your father. __A perpetual ache returns whenever you ask about him, and I am never able to give you any answers. It is simply too hard for me to talk about someone so beautiful without remembering his horrifying end. __Shin__'__ichi__, this book I have written will tell you everything you will ever need to know about your father and I. How I met him, how I loved him, and, ultimately, how I mourned him._

_Ptat__-__ptat-ptat_

Seemingly never-ending rain pounded upon the window.

_Ptat-ptat-ptat_

Ryo Marufuji let out a sigh of annoyance and turned on the TV in an attempt to drown out the annoying sound.

_Ptat__-__ptat-ptat_

With a shiver, he switched on his gas fireplace and slowly sank into a large, red sofa with a contented sigh.

_Ptat__-__ptat-ptat_

A cup of tea, soothingly steaming, sat on a small wooden table next to Ryo. With slightly numb fingers, he gripped the warm porcelain handle and brought it to his lips.

The hot, sweet liquid eased down his cold throat, making him even more aware of the biting weather.

_Ptat__-__ptat-ptat_

Ryo cringed and sat the cup back down with a clink. He hated the rain. Somehow it always seemed to put him in a bad mood.

Shoving a chapped hand down into the sofa, Ryo felt around loose change and gripped the remote.

Ryo aimed it at the TV and turned up the volume to drown out the patter of rain.

He reached again for his warm mug-

_Knock-knock-knock!_

Startled, Ryo quickly turned the volume down and focused his attention on the door.

Who would visit at this time of night?

_Knock-knock-knock!_

He stood up with a tired sigh, feeling as if he should have just gone to bed.

Slowly shuffling towards the door, wondering who in the right mind would visit him during a rainstorm at ten o'clock at night, Ryo peered through the peephole.

He could only vaguely see a dark, short silhouette.

An odd tingling met his fingers as he touched the doorknob, butterflies danced in his stomach and energy coursed through his veins as he unlocked the latch.

Was it a burglar?

A murderer?

Some fan who wanted an autograph?

Even more nervous after these thoughts, he tightened his grip and turned the knob.

His guesses weren't even close.

To his surprise, he found a small, shivering, wet bluenette standing before him with a suitcase clutched tightly in his left hand. His soft, gray eyes were an unusual puffy red and his face was nearly white. Wet clothes clung to his body like wet fur and made him look even smaller than he actually was.

Ryo recognized the ragged mess of a boy to be Sho Kobayashi, a shy one that usually kept to himself. They had met during Ryo's third year at the prestigious Duel Academy.

"Um . . . Marufuji-san?" The small bluenette asked, voice shaking as he shuffled his feet. "I know it must be rude of me to come to you so suddenly, but may I please stay with you for a little while?"

Ryo had to strain his ears to hear the quiet, broken voice over the rain.

Sho's eyes slowly became glassy with tears.

Stunned and made slightly curious by his request, Ryo nodded and opened the door wider. Sho shuffled inside and took off his muddy shoes, placing them beside the door. With a sniffle, he then silently shuffled to the guest bedroom without muttering a single word of gratitude.

Peering after him, Ryo made his way to the kitchen and put on another pot of tea, thankful he had bought a two-bedroom apartment.

The pot whistled soon enough. Ryo had been in a drowsy state, thoughts black, ever since Sho had walked through the door.

Why would he come to stay with Ryo, a boy who he hardly knew?

Pouring the fresh steaming tea into two mugs, Ryo placed them on a tray and walked into the guest bedroom. He found Sho standing over the bed, head drooped, pulling out his belongings from the suitcase.

"I made tea if you want it." Ryo muttered as he placed the tray on top of a dresser next to the door.

"Thanks." The bluenette mumbled as he continued pulling out belongings. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes shifted towards a framed photo of him, Judai, and Ryo on a nightstand beside the bed.

Emotions danced across his expression: recognition, happiness, overwhelming sadness, and blind, white hot rage.

Sho snatched the frame with a death grip, sneered at the photo with absolute malice, and hurled it with a pained cry across the room.

Ryo cringed at the sound of shattered glass.

"Sho?"

"Leave me alone." He replied in a cold, dead voice.

Not knowing what to say for fear of making the situation worse, Ryo quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.

Sho stood alone, fingers twitching, shivers working up his arms and across his chest, teeth grinding and eyes burning with unshed tears.

The dam broke, and Sho collapsed onto the floor, hugging his knees in a death grip as sobs overcame him.

The rain had calmed to a light pitter across the window panes as Ryo sat silently, uncomfortably shifting, in his red sofa.

His mug of tea had gone cold, yet he still clutched it with his now numb fingers.

Why had Sho reacted so violently and broken down?

Something traumatic had to have happened. The boy was usually so reserved.

Ryo slowly looked to the closed door.

Was he still crying?

He couldn't tell. With a sigh, he turned back to the black TV screen, then down to his brown tea. He swirled it with a circular motion.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Sho?

Ryo sighed again. _Maybe because he's stuck in my house and I don't know what to do in this situation._

He looked back to the door, not wanting to bother arguing with himself.

To his surprise, the handle turned.

Ryo quickly looked back down to his tea as the door slowly swung outward.

A light shuffling of feet on carpet met his ears in the fairly still silence, only broken by the light patter of rain.

The sofa sank next to him, and Ryo turned slightly to find a pajama-clad Sho. He still had those dead eyes when he looked straight at Ryo.

"You probably want to know what happened to make me come here." Sho said in his quiet, pained voice.

Ryo didn't respond.

Sho nodded and picked at a loose string on his pajama bottoms. Ryo noticed absentmindedly that they were striped.

"To use the cliche opening, it all started earlier today..."

_"__Uggghh__ . . . I__'__m so tired.__" __Sho__ moaned as he trudged to the door of the apartment he had been sharing with his boyfriend, __Jud__ai__ Yuki, and friend, Johan Anderson. __His sore, slightly numb hands fumbled through his pockets for the seemingly small key._

_He emitted an exasperated sigh, __then__ grinned in triumph as his fingers closed over the cold metal._

_He held it close to his face to verify the key's identity in the darkness. Assured, he shoved the key into its socket and turned. The mechanical gears cranked and clicked as the door unlocked._

_"__Aniki! __Johan-kun! I__'__m back!__"__ He yelled as he slipped through the door into the small, dark apartment. __He stomped his feet on the wooden entranceway, trying to warm them, and closed the door._

_His hand blindly searched the wall beside him and finally found the protruding plastic switch. __He__ flipped__ it and nearly gasped._

_The living room was a war zone: cups were overturned, soup stained the carpet, __noodles__ stuck to the unusually lumpy sofa, and most curious of all was a trail of clothes._

_Curious unease crept up __Sho's__ throat and lodged itself._

_His nose picked up a peculiar smell in the air. __Though the rain was starting to pick up in severity, he could hear faint voices._

_Sho__ slowly followed several articles of clothing that littered the floor, most of them in front of the door to Johan__'__s bedroom._

_Cold shivers ran up and down his arms as he approached, cramping his stomach and making breathing difficult with each step._

_His fists clinched as he heard a distinguishable moan._

_Sho's__ pulse raced._

_Like ripping off a band-aid, he flung to door open so it hit the wall with a resonating smack._

_"__Aniki? __Johan-kun?__"__ His trembling, questioning voice called out. The__ burn of betrayal stiffened his posture, his fists clenched so hard they drew blood from the crescents in his palms._

_The door revealed a horrifying sight. __Judai__ and Johan were on the bed, naked bodies entwined._

_They both turned to __Sho__ like deer in headlights._

_"__Sho__, I can__- " __Judai__ started to say after clambering to cover himself, but __Sho__ retaliated by the slamming the door. __Judai__ quickly went after him, stumbling into Johan's pants that he grabbed off the floor.__"__Sho__, you've __gotta__ understand, I-__"_

_"__Shut up!__"__ The __bluenette__screamed,__ his rapidly retreating back towards the object of his mushrooming hatred. Hot tears stung at his eyes and blurred his vision. He stormed into the room he had once shared with __Judai__ and immediately started haphazardly pulling out his belongings and flinging them on the bed._

_"__Sho__, you don__'__t have to-__"__Judai__ began again as he shrugged on a shirt._

_"__You never loved me!__"__Sho__ screeched as he turned to face his former boyfriend._

_"I did, but Johan's__-_

_"Johan's__ what! __What is Johan that I__'__m not!__"__ The __blunette__ howled in burning rage and pain as he began throwing his belonging into a suitcase he had pulled out from under the bed._

_Judai__ shifted uneasily__ from one foot to the other, "__We have so much in common and I __just couldn'__t help but . . .__"_

_"__So you chose a guy you__'__ve only known for a year over __me__" __Sho__ screeched as thunder boomed across the night sky.__"__ I__'__ve known you since your first year at Duel Academy. We__'__ve been through __everything__ togethe__r since! __I did everything for __you__! I __loved__ you! I was even your first boyfriend! And you__'__re throwing that all away for this guy!__"_

_"__Sho__" __Judai__ pleaded_

_"__Don__'__t talk to me bastard!__"__ The enraged __bluenette__ spit out, noticing a heavy looking vase on the nightstand and hurling it towards __Judai's__ head._

_Judai__ dodged, but the impact of the vase on the wall shattered the porcelain and fragments slashed at his face._

_The brunette gasped, staring at his bloody__ hands from feeling for damage. __He looked up at __Sho__ and hoped to see some sign of forgiveness on the boy__'s face._

_He was met with a sneer of pure hatred._

_The sound of a closing zipper broke the silence._

_Sho__ slid the suitcase off the bed._

_"__Sho__, please . . .__"__Judai__ begged as he watched his now ex-boyfriend __stomp__ past him._

_Johan stepped out tentatively from the bedroom and watched in shock as __Sho__ stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door._

Ryo expected Sho to cry again, but he didn't. They sat as the silence stretched out, the sound of a ticking clock tying them back to the present.

"So..." Ryo started quietly, "You didn't explain why you came _here_."

Sho shrugged, looking to the floor, "I didn't know where else to go. I remember you not requesting a roommate, so I thought you might want some company."

Ryo tilted his head with slight curiosity.

Sho sighed, looking up at him, and whispered, "I couldn't go back to any of my friend's houses." He ducked his head back down and picked at his pants again. Ryo barely heard him mutter, "They'd just pity me."

He sat his cold mug down on the table and got up from the couch, feeling Sho's imploring eyes on his back.

Ryo, not meeting his eyes, muttered, "You can stay, but only for a little while."

He walked to his bedroom, lithe feet not making a sound on the carpet.

Sho sighed, falling back onto the plump sofa.

He vaguely identified a warm scent of peach before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

**Well that took a few weeks to write. Literally, it took my beloved beta and I forever to come up with realistic plot. Now I'm sure you have plenty of questions to as such as "Why do they have different last names?" Be patient, everything will be answered in due time. Anyways, reviews are gratefully accepted, especially constructive criticism. Flames shall either be ignored or mocked**** on one of my other profiles****, depends on my mood.**

**Also, as I'm sure some of you have noticed, there is no title for this story. It's not that my beta and I are lazy, we just can't think of a good title. So we are asking those of you who review this ****fic**** to please suggest a title for this ****fic**** in your reviews. Thank you and good night!**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Well, my beta and I still don't have a title, but we're working on it, sorta. We were actually kinda hoping some one would give us an idea in a review. **

**Anyways, I apologize for not updating in a month. My beta and I like to spend a lot of time on chapters. She insists that they be five pages or longer and I agree with her on that, except it's just very time consuming and time is something I do not always have.**

**Also, since this Japan and they use Celsius, that's the way I'll be doing it too. Hopefully I got the conversion right since math has never been my strong point.**

Chapter 2-Getting to Know You

_Your father . . . at one point I hardly knew him. I had only spoken to him briefly during our high school years- hey, hi, good morning, and our longest conversation: What was the homework last night? To me he was just another one of Judai's friends. I hardly paid attention to him until that day when he showed up on my doorstep completely soaked. But . . . the day after that was when I really started to speak to him._

Shy sunbeams peeped through the white shades, resting lazily on the small lump in the bed.The rays were jostled as the lump shifted and eventually Sho's head peeked out from the heap of blankets- blue tangles first. In vengeance, the sunlight pried at his tightly shut eyelids and temporarily blinded him. A few blinks and pupil dilations later, Sho was conscious.

_Where am I?_

The light smell of peaches wafted contentedly up his nose from the blanket he was snuggling.

_Mmmm . . . bed . . . soft . . ._

A content sigh welled up and out of his weary throat as Sho cocooned his small, shivering body in the mound of warm, peach-smelling blankets as the cold air of December 1st attempted to turn him into an ice cube.

The warm scent of miso soup drifted languidly into the room, causing a whining reaction from the bluenette's stomach.

Sho buried further into the blankets, his lazy state requesting more sleep over food.

_GRRRRWWWWWRRRR_

Sho sighed as his stomach protested violently against more sleep.

Giving into his stomach's pleas and whines, Sho emerged from his cozy cocoon and was met by strikingly frigid air.

Shivering, Sho wrapped his arms around his scrawny torso, containing barely any more heat as his teeth began to chatter.

Eyes shifting about the room for a jacket or robe, the bluenette spotted a soft, folded blanket resting on the edge of his bed.Without hesitation, his arms shot out and wrapped the thick, fuzzy blanket around his trembling body.

At first the feather-soft fabric didn't offer any warmth, but after a few seconds of rocking back and forth the garment became gloriously toasty and Sho faced another morning obstacle-- stepping barefoot on the cold floor.

He peeked nervously over the bedside at the hardwood floor.

Sho swore it was mocking him.

Tentatively, he shifted off the bed and hopped from cold foot to cold foot as the biting floor nipped at his toes. He got used to it quickly as he shuffled lazily towards the door.

His fingers gingerly wrapped around the cold metal knob and turned it quickly to avoid further contact.

The aroma of miso soup grew more pungent as the groggy bluenette shuffled out into the wonderfully carpeted hallway. A faint sizzling met Sho's ears as he shuffled into the sitting room of the apartment.

"Ah Sho, you're awake."Ryo said, dropping miso into a gleaming pot of boiling soup.

Sho couldn't help but stare at Ryo, who was now finishing up a sizzling omelet roll.

Subconsciously he noted that Ryo was wearing an unusually casual outfit: a pair of jeans, white T-shirt, and a simple black jacket with a broken zipper.

"What?" Ryo quietly inquired over his shoulder, noticing the scrutiny as he plated the omelet rolls and bowls of miso soup.

"I'm sorry," Sho replied hurriedly, "I just... would never imagine you cooking Ryo-san."

The bluenette shrugged his blanket tighter around himself as he approached the small one-foot tall table in the room's center.

Sho happily plopped down onto the floor and shifted his feet into the carpeted recess beneath the table.

Ryo smiled wanly, "You can thank my mother."

"Your mother cooks?" Sho asked with faint surprise, watching Ryo as he lithely made his way to the table-- plate in each hand.

"Why does that surprise you? Doesn't your mother cook as well?" Ryo asked, setting the plates down with a clink.

"Um . . . sorta." The bluenette replied quietly, head hung down to where his bangs shadowed his face.

"Oh..." Ryo stopped on his way back to the kitchen for the other plates, "I'm sorry... I didn't realize . . . "

Sho shook his head, lifting his face enough to where his bangs weren't shadowing his far-off expression.

"It's alright..." he mumbled quietly,"I just don't like to talk about home much." His volume increased as he looked straight at Ryo,"I mean, it's not bad... or anything. Mother's just not home much because of her job, so I usually cook myself something or go out."

Ryo sat the last plates down, "She works?"

"Yes." The bluenette replied quietly, picking at a loose string on his pants.

An especially strong waft of the hot food in front of him reminded Sho of how hungry he was. Picking up his chopsticks, Sho started nibbling a few pieces of grilled horse mackerel.

Savoring the salty meat, Sho swallowed appreciatively and reached for his glass of tea to rehydrate.

"So... what does she do?" Ryo asked after swallowing a piece of mackerel and started on his omelet.

Choking on his tea, Sho coughed into his napkin and tried to think of a response.

Ryo lifted an eyebrow at his reaction.

"You know . . . uh . . . the usual stuff." Sho stuttered once he had recovered. His heart beginning to race, Sho sipped on more tea in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Ryo shrugged, "So she works at an office? What company does she-"

"These are really nice cups Ryo-san, where did you get them?" Sho said quickly, obviously avoiding the subject.

Ryo blinked in surprise. His eyes shifted to Sho's furiously twitching right hand and came close to smiling at how nervous the boy was.

"My father gave them to me." Ryo replied serenely, not wanting to upset the boy any further.

"Oh. . . how... nice." Sho replied, expression shifting from panic to melancholy.

Ryo lifted an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all, Ryo-san." Sho answered quietly, returning his focus to breakfast.

A somewhat awkward silence stretched over the rest of the meal.

As Ryo tipped his spoon to sip his last drop of miso soup, he noticed how the bluenette was half-heartedly nibbling the remaining half of his omelet. Ryo set his spoon in the empty bowl, stacked up his dishes, and returned to the kitchen.

_He's depressed again... What am I supposed to do now?_

Ryo let out a heavy sigh, bracing his hands on the kitchen sink and relaxing his head.

_Why can't I be better at communicating with sensitive people?_

Returning to an upright posture, Ryo set the dirty dishes in the sink and then peered back at the boy, who was now staring blankly at his food poking it with his chopsticks.

_He needs to be cheered up somehow... Heh. Like I can think of something. I barely know the kid . . . His mental state is so fragile he looks like he could have a breakdown any second . . ._

Ryo peered incredulously at the bluenette hoping that the solution would stumble into his head.

_I want to help him somehow..._

Ryo's eyes widened as the left corner of his mouth twitched.

"Hey Sho?"

The sagging head lifted as dull silvery sapphires peered back at him, "Yes?"

Ryo stepped back into the sitting room and leaned casually against the counter, "I don't have anything going on today so I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"WHAT!" The shocked bluenette screeched, his face turned as red as a beet. His body froze stiff as a board as his cold silver eyes glared accusingly up at Ryo. "I just left my boyfriend and 

you're already asking me out! What's wrong with you? Do I look like I need a relationship now!" He yelled, eyes growing red-rimmed and glistening.

_Damn... he thinks I meant a date. He's still sensitive about Judai. Ugh! Great Ryo, just great._

"I didn't mean like a date!" Ryo quickly replied, voice softening as he continued, "I just meant like hanging out or something... as friends."

Sho gradually relaxed, head dropping and bangs shadowing his expression.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry Ryo-san. I just... overreacted a bit." Sho muttered quietly, wiping away his tears.

Ryo shook his head, "No, I just didn't say it clearly enough." Ryo shrugged,"Besides, I'm straight."

Sho turned to face him curiously, "But . . . Fubuki-san told me that you and he-"

Ryo held up a halting hand, "Sho, it was my first year at Duel Academy. There was a party and someone spiked the punch." Ryo dropped his hand and shrugged, "So . . . we ended up getting drunk and the next morning we found ourselves in a . . . compromising . . . position." He shifted to his other foot and brushed invisible crumbs off the counter, "Ever since then Fubuki has followed me around like a puppy."

Sho blinked, returning his gaze to the table with a puzzled expression. "Oh... but I always heard that-"

"We were drunk. End of story."

Silence fell over them like a blanket, only broken by the occasional tap of Sho's wooden chopsticks on his plate.

Once he had finished, Sho shuffled past the silent Ryo and placed his dishes in the sink.

"So do you want to hang out today?" Ryo asked, stopping Sho as he was heading to his room.

Sho froze, remaining silently still.

Worry bubbled up in Ryo that he had upset the bluenette again.

Sho answered in a quiet, contemplative way, "I suppose I do need to do something that'll distract me from . . ." His voice increased in volume, "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

He slid into his room and shut the door.

Ryo let out a breath he didn't notice he had been holding.

_I hope this works . . . _Ryo thought as he sat contentedly down onto the soft, red sofa.

A few minutes later, the bluenette emerged from his room dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt, a navy turtleneck underneath and pair of dark blue jeans.

Ryo fished his key out of his back pocket as they made their way to the door.

"It's not that cold." Ryo commented amusedly, opening the door for Sho to pass through.

"Easy for you to say." Sho retorted, stepping out the door.

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Sho answered as Ryo locked the door and they walked toward the elevator, "People who have more body fat don't get as cold as easily."

Both of Ryo's eyebrows shot up as Sho pushed the button for a down elevator.

Sho continued as they stepped into the machine, "Whereas people like me freeze to death when it's seven point twenty-two degrees because we're just skin and bones."

Ryo blinked, somewhat offended, and muttered an "Okay."

Sho looked up at him curiously.

Ryo ignored the look as they stepped out and exited the apartment complex. "So, I was thinking we could go to Kyoto for the day. I've never seen their temples, and on account of the winter weather I seriously doubt there will be a sea of tourists."

Sho shrugged, "Meh. It's not that great."

Ryo peered at Sho incredulously, "Why do you think that? Kyoto has such an extensive history with all the Shinto temples and as a Shintoist-"

Sho chuckled lightly, I'm from Kyoto. When you've lived there all your life," he dropped his voice to a sarcastic whisper, "it's really not that great."

"Oh." Ryo looked at the ground somewhat disappointedly,"Well then how about Tokyo?"

"Sure," Sho shrugged, "but what can we do in Tokyo?"

Ryo smirked mischievously, "Oh I don't know, lay a few girls." He glanced over at Sho, "Or guys, in your case."

"Ryo-san!" Sho exclaimed in shock, face reddening at such a perverted comment.

"I just said that to see your expression." Ryo explained, the smirk still present on his face.

Sho expelled a sigh of relief, his fears of living with a pervert put to rest, "Oh good . . . I never thought of you as the perverted type."

They both chuckled.

"So, what are we really doing?"

Ryo shrugged as they continued their walk, "I'm not entirely certain. I suppose we can leave it up to spontaneity."

"You didn't plan ahead of time?" Sho asked, peering up at Ryo.

Ryo shrugged again as they approached the train station, "I just came up with it this morning. There was no time to plan ahead."

Sho, slightly annoyed by Ryo's poor planning skills, let out a heavy sigh as the duo boarded the train.

"310 to Tokyo," The voice over the speaker fizzled, "310 to Tokyo final boarding call."

For the next two hours, the two remained side-by-side, shoulder, thigh, and ankle on the packed train. Silence reacquainted itself with the occasional interruption of Ryo attempting to start conversation. 

The scenery eventually won Sho's fascinated attention and the silence continued. 

As the train screeched into the Tokyo station, the two barely managed to shuffle out the door and remain together with the ever present tide of people.

"Hungry?" Ryo asked, having to yell over the loud hustle and bustle of people, with the hope of speaking more with the bluenette.

Sho turned to him and cupped a hand to his ear, "What?"

Ryo spoke quietly into Sho's ear, "Just asking if you're hungry, especially since it's almost noon."

Sho pulled back, "Oh, um . . ." he peered around and faced Ryo, looking uncomfortable, "well I guess we could eat somewhere."

"You're not used to making decisions, are you?" Ryo commented, sticking close to the bluenette as they walked down the crowded sidewalk .

Sho shot an annoyed glare up at Ryo and snapped, "So I usually do whatever other people want to do, is that a problem?"

Ryo answered honestly, leaning closer to Sho as to be heard, "Yes, because it means you need to come out of your shell more often."

Sho blinked confusedly, "What?"

Ryo pulled back with a shrug, "All I'm saying is that you're like a shy turtle, that's all."

"You make it sound like a bad thing Ryo-san." Sho replied, still glaring up at Ryo.

"Depends on how you look at it." Ryo retorted, meeting the glare with truthful eyes as they rounded the next corner.

Looking past Sho, Ryo spotted a small cafe across the street. It was oh-so-cleverly titled 'HAPPY GO EAT!' in Roman letters. Ryo tapped Sho on the shoulder and pointed.

The two stared at it for a few moments, neither knowing English very well. They shared inquisitive glances and walked towards the entrance.

"I hate it when restaurants use American phrases." Sho grumbled as he sat across from Ryo at a small table inside. "It's so frustrating." He continued, perusing the menu.

"You're only saying that because you can barely read English." Ryo stated, eyes shifting about the menu page.

Sho retorted, "Well neither can you."

He sighed and placed his menu on the table.

"Touché." Ryo answered back with a smirk, folding his menu and placing it on top of Sho's. He peered at Sho curiously, "Why is it that I don't often see you at the Pro Leagues?"

"Oh . . . " Sho looked down at the table, picking at the worn plastic corner of his menu, "um... well I'm not a very popular duelist. . . so I don't get very many requests." Sho answered, face lightly reddening from embarrassment.

Ryo tilted his head, "Really?" He continued after their waiter picked up their menus, "I seem to recall you always being surrounded by a group of people when you leave."

"Ah, those are just fangirls . . . and a few fanboys. They're rather annoying." Sho sighed, "especially when they try to grope me.Then they start asking who I'm going out with or inform me who I 'should' be going out with. It's insane!"

Ryo smirked, "At least you don't have as many as I do. Nearly all of them think I'm gay when I'm not."

"Quit denying your sexuality Ryo-san." Sho cooly replied, sipping his hot tea.

Ryo's eyes widened, "What!"

"'s obvious." Sho rolled his eyes,"Sure you claim you were drunk, but I remember seeing you and Fubuki-san together at the lighthouse." Sho leaned forward and whispered slyly, "It looked like you guys were more then friends to me."

Sho leaned back and stirred his tea.

A faint shade of pink colored Ryo's cheeks, "Of course weâ€™re more then friends! He's my _best_ friend."

Sho raised an eyebrow, "So your arm was wrapped around his waist because. . . ?"

Ryo closed his eyes and sighed "I already told you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Sho said as their food was served.

Ryo's face turned a slight shade of red and the two remained silent for a few moments.

"I'm bi." Ryo muttered quietly. "And yes, I did have a relationship with Fubuki, but we broke up after graduation."

"How come?" A curious Sho asked in between bites of ramen.

Ryo poked at his ramen with chopsticks, "My father isn't too fond of homosexual stuff . . . he was growing suspicious."

"Oh. . . I'm sorry Ryo-san." Sho apologized, searching Ryo's expression and hoping he wasn't hurt.

"It's alright." Ryo shrugged, "I don't think it would've worked out anyway. Fubuki was always trying to do things with me at night and I didn't approve of them." Ryo picked ramen up in his chopsticks and took a bite, reassuring the bluenette that he wasn't very upset.

"So, where to next?" Sho asked, stretching his arms and swinging them back down.

"I'm not sure." Ryo bluntly replied.

They continued walking down the sidewalk before Sho stopped in front of a vending machine.

Ryo turned around, "Sho, what are you doing?"

"Getting something to drink." The bluenette replied as he dropped a few coins into the coin-slot.

"Didn't you just finish three cups of ginseng tea?"

"Well... yeah. But this should help us think of something to do." Sho replied cheerfully, taking out two cans of Sapporo.

Ryo's eyes widened, "Sho, you're not old enough to drink that!"

"Says the guy who got drunk at a party in his freshmen year." Sho smirked, handing one to Ryo.

"It was spiked!" Ryo defended, "And what gave you the idea to-"

"Relax Ryo-san, I've drunk Sapporo plenty of times."

"You have?" Ryo asked incredulously.

"Yes, since I was fourteen." Sho implored, "Besides, as long as I don't get drunk I'm fine aren't I?"

Ryo struggled to answer as his eyes shifted from Sho's inquisitive eyes to his outstretched hand gripping the alcoholic beverage.

"Want one?" The cheerful bluenette asked, tilting the can back and forth.

Ryo denied quietly, "No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Sho shrugged, "guess I'll drink them both then."

"Sho!" Ryo exclaimed in surprise.

"What?"

"Are you sure you can even handle _two_ Sapporos?" Ryo asked, eyes searching Sho's with concern.

"Don't know, but I guess it's worth a try." Sho replied casually, opening the first can.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryo found himself dragging a drunk Sho back to the train station. To make matters worse, Sho insisted that he was fine and that a Shinigami was stalking them.

"I'm serious Ryo-san, it's right over there! Canâ€™t you see its wings?" Sho insisted as Ryo dragged him by the arm.

"Sho, you're drunk and when you're drunk you hallucinate." Ryo grumbled.

_I'm never letting Sho drink Sapporo or any other brand of beer again._

"I am not drunk!" Sho yelled.

"Alright, then walk by yourself then." Ryo stated as he let go of the bluenette. Sho stumbled a bit and mumbled about running away from death before Ryo supported him again and pulled him into the train.

Ryo sighed, "Good thing there weren't any photographers." He muttered quietly to himself as he trudged into his apartment with Sho in one arm.

"Ungghh . . ." Sho groaned as he held his head.

"Something wrong besides the fact that you're drunk?"

"Head hurts." The bluenette grumbled as his face turned a pasty green. His eyes shot open as his hand clamped over his mouth and dashed to the bathroom. Ryo sighed and tried not to think about Sho vomiting, which was futile on account of the horrid retching noises.

After ten minutes silence made itself known once more in the apartment and Ryo slowly made his way to the bathroom, praying that Sho had gotten to the toilet before spilling his lunch, and possibly his breakfast, over the floor.

He entered and found Sho on his knees clutching his forehead while leaning over the toilet.

"Here, let me help you get cleaned up." Ryo offered softly, gripping Sho's shivering arm at the elbow and supporting the drunken bluenette as he unsteadily rose to his feet. The putrid stench from the toilet made Ryo want to gag.

"Enh . . . Ryo-san don't . . . unggh." The bluenette slurred in a sad attempt to protest. Ryo sighed, scooping the pale bluenette into his arms and carrying him to his bed.

Ryo gently set him down on the mass of sheets and covered his shivering body up with a soft yellow quilt that had been at the foot of the bed.

He then returned to the bathroom to grab some Aspirin and a cup of water, making it a point to flush the toilet on his way out.

When he returned he found Sho sitting on the edge of his bed still clutching his forehead. Ryo sighed, easing himself next to the bluenette and holding out two Aspirins and a small glass of water. Sho stared at it blankly for a few moments before taking the Aspirin and drinking the water.

Ryo let out a sigh of relief, and made to move forward and off the bed, but a warm, heavy weight stopped him. He smirked lightly and looked down at Sho who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Ryo studied the serene face. Why couldn't the boy be more happy?

_Today he seemed more cheerful than I've seen him so far. I must be doing something right. _

Shifting his arm under Sho's knees and across his back, Ryo lifted the light load and placed him gently under the mass of blankets, smoothing them over him evenly.

Ryo searched the boy's soft expression. His hand moved of its own accord and pushed back Sho's sweaty bangs.

Sho leaned up to the cool touch and Ryo quickly pulled away.

His breath quickened as he walked to the door, and, gripping the handle tighter than normal, muttered quietly, "Good night, Sho."

**My beta and I struggled over this one for a while because we were unsure of what two guys would do in Tokyo. The first thing that hit us was 'get drunk' but Sho is too young to drink in bars and such. But then we remembered that you can get anything out of a vending machine in Japan, including beer, and there's no law prohibiting Sho from getting beer out of a vending machine, he just has to be a responsible drinker.**

**The food that was mentioned is typical for Japan meals and the beer Sapporo is an actual brand that's very popular in Japan. Trains are also a very popular form of transportation in Japan, so I figured they were more likely to take a train rather then deal with traffic. **

**Japan is in a temperate climate zone, and since I live in one as well it made it easy for me to imagine what the weather would be like in early December. So I figured it'd be about 45 degrees Fahrenheit, which is equal to 7.22 degrees Celsius. Also, Shinigami are Death Gods, the equivalent of the Grim Reaper. Shinto is one of the most common religions in Japan and at one point was it's official religion.**

**Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you do review, please suggest a title for this story.**


	3. Porcelain Doll

**We are dreadfully sorry about the long update. April and May proved to be very busy for both of us and neither of us had the time t work on the chapter until school was out. Also, my beta is out on vacation but thankfully she still had an interet connection. Unfortunately, the connection had problems and she wasn't able to get the chapter to me before I left on vacation. But thankfully she was able to upload this chapter so you should thank her for that.**

Chapter 3-Porcelain Doll

_I didn't really speak to him until I decided to take him out to Tokyo to cheer him up. Although, I've already told that to you several times, haven't I? What I didn't tell you, dearest Shin'ichi, was how drunk he got off of those two Sapporos and the hangover that followed. Looking back, that was the last time he had a stiff drink. Well... the last time I allowed him to._

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Ryo sighed, laying fully awake in his bed. A nagging worry sat contentedly in his chest, refusing to move.

His sheets rustled and shifted as he rolled over on his side to face the wall.

_Why can't I sleep? _

A small voice, barely heard over his conscious, whispered quietly, "You're worried about Sho."

Ryo clenched his eyes tightly and turned over on his back to glare at the ceiling.

Letting out a heavy sigh of frustration, Ryo slung a warm arm over his weary eyes. His thoughts lately seemed to revolve around the bluenette, and that thought made him shiver and pull the blanket closer to his body.

His mind returned to its original mindset.

_What's to worry about? I gave him medication and last time I checked he was sound asleep._

Ryo snorted into the dark.

_I sound like a worried mother._

He sighed again, curled his warm toes, and shifted onto his stomach with an arched back and elbows supporting his weight.

_I hardly know the kid, why should I worry over this? It's nothing. _

Frustrated, Ryo rubbed soothing circles on his temples, ending with his fingers tangled in his ebony hair.

_Maybe I should go check on him. That'll prove he's okay._

Ryo pushed himself up and rolled out from under his warm comforter. He flinchingly crossed the icy floor and snatched his blue cotton robe off the door hanger as he exited the room.

A yawn escaped from within Ryo, who promptly shook his head to try and wake the sleepiness that was starting to creep into his eyes.

His hand clasped the doorknob and turned it slowly. Ryo peeked into the inky blackness. The breath he hadn't known he had been holding released at the sight of the sleeping bluenette.

As if entranced, Ryo slowly padded over to the bed. A serene, heart-shaped face glowed in the gentle stream of blue light seeping through the blinds from a lamp outside. Sho's lips parted as he took another breath. The mound of sheets that covered Sho moved with every calm breath he inhaled and exhaled.

Ryo nodded to himself. Sho was okay.

_What if he isn't? What if it just looks like he is but really it's just building up and he'll get really sick and your asleep?_

Ryo sighed and gave in to his insanely worrisome nature.

Not wanting to stand all night, Ryo carefully picked up the bleached wooden chair from where it had been resting against the wall and set it down next to the bed.

As he sat down, Ryo peered at the peaceful bluenette.

_He looks so much happier when he sleeps._ _I hope he cheers up during the day. Dealing with an emotional guy like him isn't my style._

His eyes searched bluenette's face. He was met with pure serenity. Ryo smirked.

_The kid looks like a doll when he's asleep._

Ryo's smirk softened as his eyes fell on Sho's lips. Was... he smiling?

Sleepiness weighed on his eyelids as his head began to droop.

_How come I care so much to still be here?_

His body slowly relaxed against the chair.

_Why? _

Ryo drifted away into an uneasy sleep.

Vengeful sunbeams poured through the shades, targeting Ryo. They crept across the bed and slowly inched up the chair. Ryo was struck full force. Eyes wincing, he gave in to the rays.

_Did I fall asleep on the chair?_

Barely conscious, Ryo cracked his eyes open and confirmed his hypothesis. Raising his aching arms into a stretch, Ryo yawned and arched his sore back.

Leaning to step out of the chair, the rustling of Sho awakening reached his ears. Ryo stood and was met by blearly gray eyes.

"Unnngggh . . . Ryo-san." Sho groaned.

"Feeling better?" Ryo implored with a raised eyebrow.

"Unnnggh . . . what?" The confused bluenette groaned as he slowly saw up and held his head with one hand while the other was behind him for support.

Ryo stated quietly, "You got drunk yesterday, remember?"

Sho winced, "Oh . . . sorry Ryo-san I-"

Ryo stared as Sho's gray irises changed to flickering white.

_THUNK!_

Sho had passed out. Sighing heavily, Ryo quietly stood up, leaned over, and tucked the bluenette in. Glancing at the unconscious teen once more, he slowly left the room. As he made his way towards the kitchen, Ryo mentally listed the ingredients he would need to make a small bowl of miso soup.

_Let's see... wakame, tofu, dashi stock, miso, two onions- hmm... on second thought, maybe I should leave out the onions. I doubt he could stomach them. Though... they are small- gah! I haven't been this indecisive in years. Get it together Ryo._

Ryo sighed in frustration.

_I just haven't... made this soup for someone who's sick before... _

However, a nagging little voice insisted that the reason was due to his worry for Sho. As before, Ryo squished said voice into a small part of his mind and began pulling out the needed ingredients, making sure not to grab onions.

_I hope Sho likes tofu... Psh. Course he does. What if he's allergic? Oh, he'd tell me before now if he had food allergies. Mmm... that needs a bit more salt. Would he like it saltier? I don't want him to get even more sick... AUGH! Think about cooking Ryo. _

The frustrated tealnette picked up the ladle, scooped the soup into a bowl, and placed the soup and a cup of steaming ginseng tea on a tray and carried it to Sho's bedroom. Nudging the door open with his foot, he entered and set the tray down on the nightstand.

Looking over to the sleeping bluenette, Ryo quietly made his way back to the chair and sat.

The scent immediately reawakened the bluenette, whose curious eyes found the tray, then shifted to Ryo, and then back to the tray.

Ryo shifted nervously in his seat, "You don't have to eat it. I just assumed you might want something since I doubt there's anything left in your stomach."

Sho blinked a few times before finally sitting up and placing a pillow behind him for support. The petit teen then reached over for the soup and quietly sipped in small spoonfuls. Suddenly, he paused and turned his head towards Ryo.

"Why are you being to nice to me? I could've ruined your career or gotten us arrested or-" The bluenette started.

Ryo chuckled. "Sho, you worry too much."

"But-"

Ryo shook his head, "Sho, I'm nice to you because I care." That nagging voice was back, pushing the meaning of his words as being stronger. He quickly dismissed that reason as a silly thought that needed to be ignored.

"Oh." Was the bluenette's quiet reply as he sipped a spoonful of miso soup. Ryo then noted that the bluenette's cheeks were red.

"You know, as a friend." Ryo hastily added.

"I know." Sho replied as he slurped up the rest of his soup. "I'm just flattered because I never expected you to say such a thing Ryo-san." He continued, causing Ryo's cheeks to turn a very light, almost unnoticeable, shade of pink.

An awkward silence blanketed the apartment on account of both being startled by the other's reaction.

"Um . . . do you want anymore soup?" Ryo questioned, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Sho happily answered. Ryo stood and hastened to the kitchen to retrieve another bowl of soup.

_What's wrong with me?_

He placed the bowl on the counter and leaned against the marble.

_I barely know the kid and now... now I..._

Ryo sighed in frustration, pushing himself away from the counter and refusing to finish the thought. He made himself a cup of tea and poured the remaining soup into a bowl.

_It's just a phase. I don't really think of him that way. He's just a friend who needs help right now, that's all._

Satisfied, Ryo returned to the room.

"Ryo-san, are you sure I'm not a burden to you?" Sho asked, volume decreasing to a whisper. Ryo sat the bowl down and reclaimed his chair.

"You're not a burden, Sho. I wish you wouldn't worry about that." Ryo replied as he sipped some tea. "Besides, having company is a pleasant change."

"Really?" Sho asked, eyebrow raising.

Ryo smirked and took a sip of tea, "Does that surprise you?"

Sho shrugged and replied quietly, "I've just never seen you as a very sociable person, that's all."

Ryo nodded, "That's the general consensus."

Taking another sip of his tea then standing, Ryo remarked, "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Carrying his tea in one hand and soup in the other, Ryo made his way to the door.

"Ryo-san." Sho called out just before he had reached the door.

He turned, "Yes?"

"Thanks . . . for everything." The shy teen said, peering up at Ryo as a soft smile spread over his features.

_The same one from when he was sleeping..._

Ryo blinked out of his reverie and muttered, "Your welcome."

Reaching the living room, he eased down onto the couch while simultaneously setting down his tea and soup. After fishing around between the cushions for the remote, Ryo proceeded to mindlessly channel surf. About fifteen minutes after cheesy soaps, wacky cartoons, and general bad acting with sips of soup or tea, he heard a door open.

"Can I join you?" Sho quietly asked, standing in his doorway with his fuzzy yellow blanket wrapped tightly around him.

Ryo nodded, turning back to the TV. The couch sank next to him as Sho quietly sat. Minutes later after much clicking, Ryo came across a movie that captured both their interests and became the main focus for the next hour and a half.

It was then that heavy weight fell lightly against Ryo's shoulder smelling of coconuts. Ryo turned as best he could and found that Sho had fallen asleep. His arm twitched under the weight and Ryo shifted to wrap it around the blue-haird teen.

A nervous tingling spread through Ryo's chest.

_What am I thinking?_

He glanced down at the petit bluenette. His features had softened and that smile was there again.

Ryo contemplated.

_He's just my friend, that's all. So it shouldn't matter, right?_

He wrapped his arm around the sleeping bluenette whose warmth spread to Ryo's cold cheeks.

Ryo closed his eyes contentedly.

_No, it won't matter._

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again,we are sorry about the delay. If you can, please suggest a title for this in either a review or a PM. We are still having trouble coming up with one that isn't cheesy, which is kinda sad.**


End file.
